


The Distance Between Red and Green

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, felix kjellberg - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Breakups, Crying, Cussing, EditingIsEverything, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, It’s very gay, Jack Needs a Hug, Jelix - Freeform, Literally lots of crying, Lots of Crying, Love, M/M, Mark needs a hug, Markiplier - Freeform, Pain, Profanity, Red - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, Supportive Tyler, Swearing, The power of friends, Verbal Fighting, YouTube, YouTube Drama, YouTubers - Freeform, booper dooper, felix needs a hug too, g a y, good friend, green - Freeform, green pewdipie, hes a good friend, i like it a lot actually, it gets happy, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeye x markiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye x pewdiepie - Freeform, kiss, mark legit cries the whole time, markiplier x jacksepticeye - Freeform, moral maybe?, pewdiepie - Freeform, pewdiepie x jacksepticeye, septiplier is dead but I still kinda like it, somebody help him, that one night, tyler needs a pat on the back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: Mark and Jack have broken up and Jack and Felix have gotten together. Everything was fine the way they were before, but distance has killed their relationships. Can this ever be fixed? (Based on a trailer by EditingIsEverything)





	The Distance Between Red and Green

I stared at the ceiling above me, carefully examining the creases in it, finding a constant pattern. Constant… I missed that.

I sighed as I pushed myself out of bed, switching my attention to floor. I'm weary of the old chaos of HIM, but at the same time…

I grabbed my forehead, ran my hand through my dark hair, then placed my arms back in my lap, clasping my hands together as I glance at my alarm clock on my nightstand. I slept in way too late.

Knock! Knock!

I looked towards the entrance into my room. “Yeah?”

“I was making sure you were okay,” Tyler’s voice answered.

“Physically, yes,” I sort of joked.

“I know, man,” he sighed. “I'm going to the store, do you need anything?”

My life back, that'd be nice. “No, I'm fine.”

“I'll be back soon, take care of yourself, man,” he walked away.

I stood up, I definitely need to get off my sorry ass and do something with what's left with my life.

I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand, what is with all of these notifications?

I skimmed through some of them.

“Mark, go look at Jack’s most recent video.”

“GO CHECK OUT JACKSEPTICEYE’S RECENT VIDEO!!!”

“Are you and Jack okay?”

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MARK AND SEAN?!”

“What the hell…?” I trailed off, unlocking my phone, and opening the YouTube as well.

Sure enough, Jack recently posted a video, reacting to a video I made. More specifically, a video I made about him. It was half-expected, but so was our “relationship” to a lot of people. We never really had a relationship, it was too troublesome as some people put it. It's not like that, though, not really, we just couldn't keep the relationship, that's how a lot of long-distance relationships turn out, I shouldn't be sad, it was expected.

I shook my head, I shouldn't think that negatively. I pulled up the video and started to watch it, bracing myself for overwhelming emotion.

“Hey guys,” the Irishman called, a bit seldom, but still optimistic. “I, um, I've been alerted by many people that, um…” he cleared his throat. “Mark made a video about me and how he felt, just sort of a venting thing,” he shifted a bit. “I'm going to watch it with you guys and hope I don't get emotional,” he laughed awkwardly. “I’m really only doing this to answer questions, nothing more.”

I shifted uncomfortably, I wasn't ready for this, but I guess I never would be. I sighed and continued the video.

“I feel trapped and I don't know how else to get it out,” Markiplier said in the video. “I don't know how to feel anymore, it's like,” he sighed. “It's like I'm in a tunnel and I see the way out, but no matter how much I run towards it, it just goes even farther.”

“Mark,” Jack whimpered.

“Sean, please stop watching this stupid video,” I said.

But Jack continued to watch and video Markiplier continued talking. “I wish I could wish everything away, like this all never happened, maybe if I hadn't met him this wouldn't have happened. I look back and say, yeah I could forget it happened, I could forget every emotion or feeling I had for him.” He sighed again, God, he sighs too much.

The green-haired man sniffled, causing me to do so as well.

“But then I think about the day we met, the day we made that stupid gmod video, and think: why would I even consider that?” A stray tear fell down his face. “I… I just wish things were different, you know?” The man in the phone quickly wiped his tears.

“Please don't cry,” Sean choked on his own tears.

“No, don't cry for me you idiot.”

“Dammit! I said I wouldn't get emotional for once,” he scolded himself, shaking his head. “I'm sorry, I just… I wish I could go back in time somehow and stopped all this bull from happening. If I didn't say how I felt, we wouldn't be hurting, well, he wouldn't, I wouldn't have caused him so much pain.” He bursted into a fit of sobs, reaching his high point of emotion.

“No, you're so wrong!” Jack exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table and pausing the video, staring into the camera, causing the webcam to take over the screen. “Mark, I have no idea if you're watching this right now, but, dammit, I need to stop you for a second, I'm sorry.”

I was stunned, where the hell did that come from?

“I had those feelings for so long, if you hadn't said anything I would be in the same amount of pain, but in a different way,” his voice cracked as a tear fell down his face. “I would've lost motive to even try anymore, I would've given up on us ever being together. When you said you had the same feelings, I was unbelievably happy. I didn't feel hurt anymore, I felt unstoppable.”

“Then we broke up,” I said, staring into the unresponsive video. I cursed myself thinking about the words I just muttered.

“When we broke up, I hurt,” he continued. “I thought those same exact things, I thought what if I made you wait on that first video together, what if I gave up then? Nothing would've been better.”

The Irish man’s face was completely red and tear stained, with more tears rolling in. “My life would be no where without you, Mark.” He then turned back to his computer screen and pressed play.

The sobbing man calmed down enough to continue, but sometimes couldn't help but choke on his tears a few times. “I haven't felt this bad about a breakup in a while, I'm sorry, I shouldn’t let myself be so overcome with emotion like that,” he chuckled to himself. “Anyway, I wanted to say that, despite everything I still love you, Sean.”

Jack leaned back in his chair, covering his mouth with his hand.

“I'm such an idiot,” I scolded myself through the video, why would I post this? I knew the answer, I needed to feel emotion and be real in a video for once in a long time.

“I still love you, but we both know that this is impossible,” the man in the video wiped away his tears once more, to give room for more tears to fall. “I just can't be there for you, I wish I could, but I can't, and that's what truly tears me up inside.”

“No, Mark, you were fine,” he whimpered. “I couldn't be there for you and it just couldn't work out, there was too much stuff going on, you know that.”

“I guess all I have left to say is that I want you to be happy,” he smiled weakly at the camera. “That's all I need, look, you and Felix, I know will be awesome, honestly, you and him are a much better couple than we ever were,” he chuckled again. “Well, that’s enough blabbering from me, I just needed to get this out, I'll probably delete this video, please respect us and don't reupload this video after it's deleted, thank you.”

My video ended after that, however Jack’s continued.

“I, um,” Jack paused for a moment, his voice still shaking. “I really don't know what to say. I didn't expect a bomb like that to drop. I'm not blaming, Mark, I'm just a bit shaken right now. Breakups are hard and sometimes staying friends is an option and it's great, but sometimes it just isn't.”

“I'm so sorry, Sean,” I apologized to my phone screen.

“Lucky for us, I think it will be in time,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “At least I hope. I don't think I could ever live my life without him. It's only been three months though, so we'll get there, maybe.”

The young man held himself tightly, as if to comfort himself. “I know some people weren't keen on Felix and I getting together so soon either, but he was there for me and I just thought it would be good for us to bite the bullet and go for it,” he laughed a bit, maybe to comfort himself more, or to lighten the mood, maybe a bit of both. “We're happy, so Mark, don't worry about me or us, we're perfectly fine.” He smiled.

“I know it doesn't seem like it, right now though, I look kinda rough right now, yikes,” he laughed.

I chuckled a bit as well, stopping my sobs a little.

“Anyway, I just wanted to show my reaction because I thought it would be justified to do that, I guess. That didn't make any since, but words aren't my friend right now, not that they ever were. Maybe it answered a few questions, I don't know,” he chucked again. “I don't know how to end this video, so I'm just going to say things will be okay, just a bit rocky right now, but, yeah, it’ll definitely be okay.” With that the video ended.

I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling again. “I'm truly the biggest idiot I know.”

…

I walked out my office, I just finished recording my videos for the day, I noticed Felix sitting on the living room couch, watching TV, so I took a seat next to him. “What's up?”

“I saw your little video,” he said through gritted teeth. “You really think you're fucking slick, don't you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think I'm fucking stupid?”

“No, I-”

“Then you know exactly what I'm talking about,” He was enraged, now facing me, I could see the fury in his eyes. “I'm talking about your damn reaction to that little bitch’s confession to you, how he loved you. You seemed so smitten, not to mention your little rant that made you pause the damn video!”

“I was just explaining my side of the story, Felix,” I sighed, I guess he was kind of right, but it was an awful breakup, he knew that. “You know how I felt, I thought the viewers and Mark had a right as well.”

“You were fucking sobbing!” He exclaimed. “When we got together you said you were over him, well now it seems like you were lying all along!”

“I just watched one of my best friends sob their eyes out over something I took fault in, how the hell else was I supposed to act?!”

“I don't believe that for one second, Sean! Not one!” He stood up and began to walk away, running his fingers through his hair, but stopped his tracks to turn back to me. “Let me ask you a few questions.”

We made eye contact. “Did you kiss Mark that night?”

“What are you talking about, now?” I was annoyed at this point, of course I kissed Mark, we were together for a little over a year, he had to be more specific.

“When you met each other two months after the breakup,” he answered with more force. “Did you kiss him?”

“Oh come on, Felix,” I groaned. “You and I weren't even together then.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

I became silent for a moment, that's one way to put it I suppose, we didn't just kiss, we basically had a crying session, I think if we didn't have common sense, we would've forgotten the breakup and gotten back together. “Yes, but it was just a heat of a moment thing.”

“Heat of a moment thing, eh?” He scoffed. “I knew we should've just stayed close together.”

“Felix, why would you even be upset about it? You and I weren't dating at the time.”

“I asked you if you wanted to get together that night!”

“I'm sorry I couldn't predict the damn future, Felix!”

“Okay, fine, whatever, you still said you were over him when you said yes,” He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, next question, let's get a cliché hypothetical situation. If Mark and I were hanging off the edge of a cliff and you could only save one of us, which one would you save?”

“Oh come the fuck on, Felix,” I rolled my eyes and shifted uncomfortably. “This is just ridiculous.”

“Quit stalling and just answer the damn question,” he said, his voice shaking with anger and a touch of sadness.

I sat silently and thought for a moment, this argument was so stupidly pointless, I'm with Felix now, not Mark, Mark is just a friend, or should I even consider him that? Felix and I are together, but Mark and I have more of a history. That doesn't matter! Felix is my significant other, Mark is… something.

Felix scoffed, shook his head, and threw his hands up in the air, just to let gravity let them fall back to his side. “The fact you even have to think about it says enough.”

“Well, you just asked me if I were to let you or someone else die, not only is that just a selfish question, but a malicious one as well." Don't lose your temper, just chill out.

“Fuck you, man!” He exclaimed. “You were probably asked that as a kid! What's so different now?!”

“You just answered your own question, we're adults!”

“Why can't you just answer the question?!”

“Because, right now, I would choose Mark! At least he wouldn't argue with me and interrogate me like some damn criminal!” I stood up, facing the Swede. I watched as his face quickly switched from rage to sadness and to shock, I instantly felt bad and turned from angry to regret. “Wait, Felix-”

“You know what,” he began, closing his eyes for a moment, then returning back eye contact. “I'm done. I’m done with you, I’m done with us. I knew this was a bad idea to begin with, I should’ve listened to my mind a bit more, because my heart is more broken than it would’ve been if I just stayed silent."

This is not what I wanted. Felix started to walk away, I had to stop him, so I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist. “Felix, wait!”

He swiftly turned back around and swiped his hand back. “Don't touch me right now!” His face was turning red as tears beckoned to fall down his face.

“Please don't cry,” I begged. “I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that.”

He shook his head. “No, I don't.”

"Felix, please! It’s almost the middle of the night!"

He continued to walk away, ignoring me, this time I didn't try to stop him, I knew that would be pointless. He grabbed his coat, put it on, then exited out the front door. “I'm going home.” With that, he shut the door behind himself.

I screamed angrily as I punched the wall near me, letting my hand sit on it while I stared at the ground for a few moments. The only reason took my hand back is because I saw small drops of blood fall to the ground from my hand. “I'm the absolute dumbest person I know right now.”

…

I paced around my room, holding my phone in my hand. “I need to call him.” I shook my head. “But he could be busy or asleep, its night time over there.”

I had been pacing around his room for about five minutes, my dog watching me in concern as I did so. I though if she was in the room, maybe I wasn't completely insane talking to myself.

“If I don't call him now I'm never going to do it,” I stopped in my tracks and squatted in front of Chica. “What do you think I should do?”

The golden retriever laid her head down with a small whine.

I stood back up and sighed. “Fuck it.”

I opened up my contacts and tapped the little green button next to Jack’s name. I put the phone up to my ear, then sat back down on my bed, taking a deep breath. This somehow felt like the first time I ever talked to him, the anticipation and a bit of nervousness. I couldn’t stop shaking my leg, I looked over at my dog and even she looked nervous and concerned for me. I knew this was something I had to do, I couldn't just leave it the way things were.

“Hello?” An Irish accent answered after a few rings.

“Sean, hi,” I tried to answer in a chipper voice. “How are you?”

“I, uh,” he seemed a bit down, he sniffed. “I think I just broke up with Felix or, rather, I caused him to break up with me.”

“Oh my god,” I was honestly astonished. “What the hell happened?”

“He saw the video I posted of me reacting to your video and he took it the wrong way and…” he trailed off, his voice slowly progressing into a soft sob.

“Hey,” I said, very concerned for my friend. “It's gonna be okay, I promise.”

“Mark,” he sniffed, clearing his throats as well. “We both know that's probably a promise you can't keep.”

“Come on,” I looked at the ground. “You know it's going to be, when has it not?”

“Things have gotten better after everything for you?” Sean scoffed.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” My tone went from comforting, to a bit sharp and I was completely aware of it.

“Judging by your video, you haven't been doing too well either,” he continued. “It's been how many damn months and you're still upset?”

“So? I'm sorry I have fucking feelings.” I knew this call would be a mistake, I had to calm down. I sighed. “Look, I know you're upset right now, but I'm just trying to help you out.”

“Really? Is that why you called?” He asked. “Or were you calling me to maybe explain your feelings so you can make me even more confused about how I feel right now?”

“Sean.” Calm down, Mark.

“Don't ‘Sean’ me,” he continued, his voice becoming a bit more cracked as he continued to talk. “It's that ‘Sean’ that made me confused in the first place!”

“I'm so sorry that calling you by your name has confused you,” I rolled my eyes. Mark, he's upset don't let yourself get riled up too. “You think you're the only one hurting right now?”

“Then why did you call me, Mark?” He asked. “You're obviously hurting because of me, why would you call me?”

“I just wanted closure, dammit,” I said through gritted teeth, tightening my fist.

“Closure for what exactly?” He paused a bit. “You already got closure when you said we needed to separate.”

“That's not what I mean, Sean,” my short nails were beginning to break the skin of my palms, holding in the words I wanted to say. “You know that.”

“Then what do you mean?!” He exclaimed.

“That I fucking still love you!” I yelled, my fist easing its grip, as I began to tear up and sighed. My leg stopped shaking. “I love you.”

The other side of the phone became silent.

“How's that for closure?” I chuckled, wiping away my tears with my arm. God, I'm such a big baby.

“Please don't cry,” he pleaded. “Look, I'm sorry for yelling and saying… things… it was really uncalled for.”

“You just got broken up with,” I shrugged and sniffed. “It's perfectly okay to be upset.”

“No, Mark,” Sean sighed. “I’m not even upset about that, I’m more upset that I hurt him. Regardless, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just… out of sorts at the moment.”

“I know,” there was silence on both sides of the phone now, my dog, Chica walked up to me and laid her head on my lap. “No, Chica it's okay.” I pet her head gently, afterwards she walked back over to her bed and laid back down.

“How's she doing?” The Irishman asked.

“Chica? She's doing okay,” I answered. “She's a good pupper.”

He chuckled, honestly I think that chuckled made me happier than it did him.

“I really have one more thing to say,” I continued. “I know you don't want to hear it, but I just wanted to say that, even though we aren't in a great state right now that, even after all this time, I… I still love you. Right now, there's nothing I care more about than you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to loose that again.”

“Mark,” he started. “I… I care about you, when we broke up I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I wanted everything to stop, but it wouldn't, life continued on and there was nothing I could do. I was hurt, depressed, and angry all at once. That night we met up with Felix, I thought it was okay, I though we were okay, but once we got alone we just lost it. That's not how I wanted that night to go, I wanted everything to go like we never happened, but there we were sobbing our eyes out and…” he trailed off again.

“I don't regret that kiss,” I interjected. “Not for one second.”

He paused. “You know, I don't either.” He chuckled again. “Why am I tearing up because of this?”

“I'm asking myself that too,” we both laughed.

“Man, fuck this,” there was some shuffling on the other side of the phone. “I'm coming to California.”

“What?!” I exclaimed, standing up from my bed.

“I'm coming to see you,” he said. “I'm sick of this, I want to see you and talk to you in person.”

“Don't drop everything just to come see me, Sean.”

“Mark, frankly, I don't have much of anything at the moment.”

That phrase hit me like a truck. I felt the gravity of the earth crash on me, I caused all of this. If I hadn’t made that stupid video, Felix wouldn’t had broken up with Sean, everything would’ve been fine. I should’ve just gotten a diary or something, this is too much.

I heard more shuffling on the other side of the phone, I looked around my room, seeing various amounts of clothing and other items littered around the room. “Well shit, I actually have to clean myself up.”

“I'll call you when I get to the airport,” Sean said, hanging up the phone right after.

…

I finished cleaning his house as best as he could. I was extremely nervous about the situation. I’m not the best with this stuff, never have been, every romantic relationship I’ve been has failed. The chance of this being fixed, I’m not sure was high or low, but I do know that there’s at least somewhat of a chance.

The doorbell rang, it was him. I walked quickly to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. “Hey, Sean.”

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course,” I moved aside and closed the door behind him.

We sat on the couch together, a decently sized space between us. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” he started. “You know, on the plane ride over here, I kept on going over in my head on what I wanted to say when I got here, now that I’m here, I’m drawing a blank.”

“Take your time,” I tried to comfort him.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath and thought for a few moments, then finally spoke up. “I care about you. I just don’t want this to become like it did last time. If we did get back together, it would look weak or cheap, and I don’t want that.”

“Sean, I-”

“Let me finish,” he stopped me. “But on the other hand, if I cared about what people think, I wouldn’t have dated you. Mark,” he took my hand, scooted closer, and shared eye contact with me. “I know now I love you too.”

Tears started welling up in my eyes again. “I love you too… too.”

We laughed, I missed that, I missed this. I missed our time together, laughing, hugging, the occasional kiss, all of it, I missed it. Most of all I missed him, but only one thing that lingered in my mind.

“Sean,” I began. “I think we need to wait.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Felix just broke up, for his sake, we need to wait.” I really don’t want to, but it’s the right thing to do. Felix is my friend, I don’t want to hurt him more than I inadvertently have. He deserves better than that.

He sighed. “You’re right, but I want to kiss you.”

No need to tell me twice.

…

Five months later…

“Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier and I’m here with…” Sean and Felix jumped in the view of the camera with me.

“TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES!” Sean and Felix exclaimed.

“Ow,” I said while laughing and they joined in with laughter.

“Hi, everybody,” I continued after I caught my breath. “As you can see I am with these awesome people and I am here to say we’re okay.”

“Yup,” Felix began. “We’re all have a big threesome.”

“No!” Sean exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

“But, no,” Sean started. “It took some time, but we are friends again, some a bit more friendly than others.” He looked at me and I smiled. “Let the fanfictions begin!”

Felix took his face in his hands in a facepalm.

“Oh shit, I didn’t even think about that,” I said, our faces returning back to the camera. “I can’t deal with more porn drawn of us, I’m out.”

We all laughed.

“No, I’m joking, I ain’t going anywhere,” I stated while putting my arms around the both of them. Intentionally trying to pull Sean just a bit closer to me. “We’ve gone through so much together and we don’t want to give that up over a whole mess of drama and stuff, so here we are.”

“There’s no more dirt between us or anything, it’s nice,” Felix said. “We care about each other and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah and that’s what I kinda wanted to say,” Sean began. “Friends fight, but it’s up to them whether or not they continue the relationship or not, if it’s something that they can get through and if the friendship is worth it, then it’s gonna be okay again.”

“It’s the power of FRIENDS!” Sean cheered with a lisp.

“That’s the title of this video,” I commented.

This created a chuckle between us, god I missed this. I know I keep mentioning how I missed this or that, but I really did.

“I’m so thankful for these two people,” I said.

“Don’t cry,” Felix jeered. There was no dirt between us, but Felix sure as hell knew how to throw in a salty comment or two.

“SHUT UP!” I shouted jokingly, causing them to both laugh. “No, I’m so thankful for these two people and I don’t think I’d be anywhere without them, nor would I be half the man I am today, so I want to thank you both for that, sincerely.”

“I know I’m fabulous,” Felix said cockily.

“Dammit, Felix!” I scolded, my voice cracking a bit as I jokingly yelled at him. “I was having a moment!”

We all laughed again, for the final time in the video.

Our futures felt bright, even if all of us weren’t dating the one we wanted. Felix was content though, I know when I told him we got back together, he wasn’t too happy, but after a bit, he seemed completely fine. Sure, the salty comment here and there, but that’s just Felix in general.

I thought about Sean, how I felt about him, how he felt about me, I couldn’t help but smile a bit. We were happy together. I don’t know what the future will bring us, but I know for a fact that we will take it on, together.

“I’m gonna end it on that note, though.” I took a deep breath as I began my outro. “So thank you all so much for watching and I will see YOU in the next video.” I removed my arms from the shoulders of my loved ones and waved goodbye to the camera as they did as well.

“Bye-bye!” We all waved, after a few seconds, I turned the camera off. We exchanged smiles and had a big group hug. We were all finally fully content and happy.


End file.
